Life As It Is
by myheart'sflight
Summary: Second among the three book series of The Three Thirds of Life. About life it is containing a lot of different things- good things and bad things and of course supernatural things. To sum it all : they are married and life is different - for them and for every one.


I do realize that typing is very tedious and time-consuming and I am still learning you see. Reviews are warmly welcome. By the way, the chapter is complete this time.

 **Disclaimer: Though I have always wished it, I still do not own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

11:36 p.m.

 _"Where are you Naru? Where are you? Please be quick."  
_

* * *

11:58 p.m.

 _"You are ruining my own surprise. I hate you Oliver. I hate you."_

* * *

12:25 a.m.

 _"Oh God! Please let him be safe."_

* * *

Just an hour and our dear Mai was conflicted between a number of emotions- from hope to anxiousness, anger and of-course fear and worry.

Why of all times our favorite hero had to be late today?

 _"That jerk had to be home at 11. What's taking him so_ long?"

It was so unlike him to keep her worried for long.

 _"We are sorry. The number you have dialed cannot be reached at the moment. Please try again later. Thank you."_

* * *

12:45 a.m.

Sighing Mai plopped on the couch, tired after her lengthy nervous strolling across the lounge. After a little fingering of the neatly wrapped rectangular gift and placing it back on the coffee table, she relaxed her tensed back and closed her eyes.

 _"I feel stressful."_

Stress and she had fleeting images of an angry Ayako, fussing Madoka, hysteric Luella, teensy bit concerned Masako and not to mention her overly protective husband Naru a.k.a Kazuya Shibuya.

She smiled and stifled a yawn.

* * *

01:37 a.m.

Mai was soundly sleeping on the couch. Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment but relaxed after some time. She was worried in her sleep.

* * *

11:52 a.m.

She woke up with a start and blinked herself awake. A quick look of her surroundings told her that it was already morning. She yawned and stretched her arms but stopped midway when the realization hit her. she gaped at the gigantic wall clock. 13 hours- if Naru wasn't home yet, this meant volumes.

She jumped down from the couch and dashed to her bedroom, ignoring the sudden head-rush and the obvious step of wearing shoes. After getting a vivid image of an empty bedroom she swirled around to make it to the kitchen but her head spun sharply making her tightly grasp it from both sides.

Years of practice and training had taught her that in such a state she was to ground her feet firmly and close her eyes in an attempt to stop herself from falling. She did so but two strong hands steadied her and guided her to a chair. In the next few seconds while she overcame her dizziness the same person handed her a glass of water.

Mai opened her eyes to see concern etched across the perfectly handsome face of her husband. She gulped down a large sip of water and half questioned than sighed in relief;

"Naru?!"

Instead of answering her he counter-questioned, "What did you eat last night?"

Silence. The glass of water demanded to be finished.

"Are you implying that you skipped dinner?"

"I was waiting for you", Mai said softly.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your wait?" He asked with an amusement so slight that even Mai missed it.

"You forgot?". Her voice was overwhelmed with horror and disbelief.

When he did not reply, she understood it as a no. Tears began forming in those chocolate brown eyes but just a second before her breakdown Oliver leaned in, softly kissed her on the lips and slipped a bracelet on her hand.

"12:00 pm. Just because you wouldn't stop crying", he whispered softly. On cue, she heard the living room clock chime.

Mai gave an abrupt cry of joy and hugged her husband tightly. "I love you".

A minute later Oliver spoke, "You know that I am already punctual. Why a watch then? Or were you thrilled this much that you forgot to consider it?"

For the sake of moment Mai stayed quiet. Just for the sake of the moment.

* * *

Please forgive me and tell me if I have been any cryptic or incomprehensible. Thank you


End file.
